


[podfic] A Little Rain Must Fall

by DesertScribe, reena_jenkins



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Monstrous Regiment - Terry Preatchett
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Coffee, F/F, Footnotes, Fraternization, Future Fic, ITPE 2017, Kissing in the Rain, Podfic, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Long walks and getting caught in the rain," that was a soldier's life in a nutshell. At the moment, Polly and Maladicta don't need to walk anywhere, but there sure is a lot of rain.





	[podfic] A Little Rain Must Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Little Rain Must Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130276) by [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Future Fic, Rain, Kissing in the Rain, Coffee, Footnotes, Fraternization, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:21:48  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(Disc\)%20_A%20Little%20Rain%20Must%20Fall_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [ **a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0720.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/idellaphod) **idellaphod**


End file.
